godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodzillaDestoroyah/Godzilla: Unleashed Universe :: Godzilla: Unleashed Review
Hello everyone, the Names GodzillaDestoroyah. I am not as old as I'd like to say, and to be completely honest, have very poor tastes in games. However Godzilla: Unleashed has to be the one game I have completed the most out of any game I own, and still more times than anyone person alive. So I thought, just to get some Godzilla 2014 hype in da house, I thought I might review somethings, and Godzilla: Unleashed seemed to be a good place to start. Story: The story line for G: U is that meteors one day appear right before an alien invasion by the vortaak, and land in many major cities around the world. They also crash on monster island, and from the meteors spouted crystals, causing the island defences to keep the earth defenders, mainly Godzilla, Rodan, and anguirus, on the island. The crystals aren't normal ones though, because many of them have either weather or landscape or whatever properties, turning cities like Sydney into a frozen wasteland, and Seatlle into a volcanic and lava filled hell. what happens from then on can differ on what monster you pick or what levels you choose to play, making the game very open and fun, until you get the end. the end level is very fun, as you team up with fellow monster factions and not so friendly ones to bring down the real thing behind the crystals, which is of course, Space Godzilla. All in all, the story is good but really cheesy and flawed, and isn't much of a story. '''SCORE: '''2/5 Earth Destroying Crystals Gameplay: The gameplay of G: U is.. well.. broken as all hell. The controls, at least on the Wii, are unresponsive and ultimately suck overall. It can't tell up from down, and left from right, which makes doing somethings in the game down right impossible. The health system is actually good for a giant monster fighting game, but some bigger characters get one more life normally which makes them harder to kill, and can sometimes result in an even match but with the one person with one more health bar from the beginning wins because of it (Trust me, it's happened!). Many of the moves don't do much damage, but then you find the special few, lets say, "God" moves, and the game becomes easy as a walk in the park. These include Kiryu's freeze cannon, Destoroyah's Beam Horn and Oxygen destroyer, which by the way does one whole health bar of damage and doesn't cost energy, and many others... (I really don't many characters past Destoroyah, Kiryu, Godzilla and Gigan) Also some characters have weird move sets, like M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and weird Moves, like MechaGodzilla's "Goose step" Stomp. If you can master these moves beyond the unresponsive controls, you have yourself a very good 3D, Third Person, Giant Monster game on your hands. It's just that many people don't (But I do!) '''SCORE: '''3/5 Cheap Destoroyah moves Godzilla-ness: This game is very Godzilla (Duh). It has so many classic and one time monsters cramped into the game that it makes my head hurt sometimes. They have monsters like Gigan (from final wars), Megalon, varan, baragon, Biolantte (With the best line in the game, "Foaming Process? I'm not paying to make Bio-Lattes") and even freaking Super Godzi... Erm Space Godzilla. Atari even held a contest to get a monster put into the game. The monster would pair along side Krystalak, and the winner was a magma monster by the name of Obsidius. He won over some other pretty freaking cool monsters and aliens, and made it into the game. Strangely in the ps2 version, he has Orga's move set. Megaguirus is in this game and is as glitchy as a 64 cartage being slightly tilted in the port. Other monsters like Mecha-King Kong, Zilla and even the Cloverfield monster were rumoured to be in the game, but interviews with the man himself, Simon Strange (who, by the way, is making Kaiju Combat, freaking amazing.), said "nope" to all of these. However, as I wouldn't normally do, I really was sad about one of my favourite kaiju not making it all the way in, but still has a skeleton mesh in the game. That is, of course, Hedorah. '''SCORE: '''5/5 Rubber suits Overall, the game is pretty awesome, and I can't help myself from playing it over and over again, which is saying something. This game, Single handedly brought me to love Godzilla in ways I didn't think were humanly possible (Trust me on this) but I love it all the same. many people who reviewed this game gave it low scores, which it should really get as a game. But if you look at the game as a Godzilla game, like all the others, it just shines like a gem. '''FINAL SCORE: '''10/15 Shining Jewels Next time, I discuss my favourite monsters! (Dear god am I excited) Category:Blog posts